Shards
by Sparky4
Summary: Five (or is it six) drabbles in a continuing story. Started out as an idea I had for an Enterprise story ages ago but never got round to writing so it developed as you see here.
1. The Mirror Crack'd

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or the characters depicted below, more's the pity. Paramount does._ The Mirror Crack'd 

The freighter's distress call resonated around the bridge.

'Captain, the Klingons are blocking our response.'

'We must save that ship, Hoshi. Contact that freighter.'

'I would remind the captain that Gamma Hydra is within Klingon space. Any move upon their cruiser will be considered an act of war.'

'I understand the seriousness of our position, T'Pol, but I'm damned if I'm going to let them take that freighter.'

'Even if it means war?'

'Captain, the Klingons have targeted weapons on the _Kobayashi Maru_.'

_To fire or to run?_

'Looks like we've got ourselves a no-win situation. Malcolm… fire all torpedoes.' 


	2. Kaleidoscope

Kaleidoscope 

In Mount Seleya's shadow, Spock approached the woman awaiting him at the foot of Surak's statue.

'So Spock, have you come at last to partake in Kohlinar?'

'No, priestess, that avenue is closed to me; my decision is final. I leave with the _ISS Intrepid_ tomorrow to join the Terran fleet against the Klingons. A new empire is forming with strange new worlds to conquer; Vulcan must be part of that.'

'It need not be like this, there are always choices. I know – I was there at the beginning.'

Astonished, Spock looked on as a tear ran down T'Pol's cheek.


	3. Smoke and Mirrors

Smoke and Mirrors 

Strange that it should be here that the Empire met its end. 

From the pile of rocks Spock looked up into the smoke-reddened sky as the Birds of Prey fired into the remnants of the once-proud statue.

His Terran security chief ran up to him. 'Alliance soldiers are materialising in the temple. You must leave here.'

From the doorway behind her, disruptor fire lanced towards the Vulcan. Turning, the chief fell into the path of the blast, her blonde form dissolving painfully into non-existence.

'I am afraid she died in vain, Vulcan.' General Worf fired once more. 'Victory is mine!'


	4. Captured Image

Captured Image 

Admiral O'Brien looked across at the chained ex-Regent and smiled. 

'Seems like the end of the road for the Alliance, Worf. The rebels have reached Cardassia with minimal losses. Your idea of cloaked ships was inspired; I am glad we could make use of it.'

'What about Q'onos?' Worf growled.

'Since our invasion six months ago, we've installed someone in power who is more… amenable to humanity's welfare - Chancellor K'Ehleyr's doing very well. But you won't be visiting anytime soon.'

'I care nothing about my fate.'

'Then I hope you like this little surprise.  Captain Bashir, fetch the Tribbles.'


	5. Idol Reflections

Idol Reflections 

'Kai, thank you for coming. Can I get Ensign Janeway to bring you some coffee?'

'Yes, thank you ensign.'

'I am glad that you could persuade the Council of Ministers that Bajor's future now lies with Earth.'

'A pleasure, President Kim. I've tried for years to convince the Council but unfortunately the Intendant's voice was louder than mine.'

'Well, her voice is silent now. Tell me Kai, do you think the threat to Earth is over?'

'The threat is never over, Mr President. We must always face the threat from within.' 

Kai Seska smiled at him over her steaming drink.


	6. The Mirror Crack'd reprise

**The Mirror Crack'd _(reprise)_**

The freighter's distress call resonated around the bridge.

'Captain, the Klingons are blocking our response.'

'We must save that ship, Hoshi. Contact that freighter.'

'I would remind the captain that Gamma Hydra is within Klingon space. Any move upon their cruiser will be considered an act of war.'

'I understand the seriousness of our position, T'Pol, but I'm damned if I'm going to let them take that freighter.'

'Even if it means war?'

'Captain, the Klingons have targeted weapons on the _Kobayashi Maru_.'

To fire or to run? 

'Looks like we've got ourselves a no-win situation. Travis… warp speed now!'

And the universe moves on… 


End file.
